Confesiones persistentes y nombres que se distorsionan
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Félix sigue recordando la confesión de esa chica y comienza a frustrarse. No lo ayuda que, con el pasar de las semanas, el nombre de Adrien se parezca cada vez más al suyo propio. [Mi pequeño Felinette unilateral, porque no pude evitarlo y mis deseos oscuros lo pedían]


Parte única.

Algo exaltado, Félix se despierta molesto. El mismo sueño desde aquél día.

La primera y única vez que vió el video de confesión de aquella chica, le desagradó. ¿Qué había más repulsivo que la confesión de una de las amigas de su estúpido primo?

Los problemas vinieron luego de ello, cuando notó que muy a menudo, para su pesar, se encontraba recordando ese molesto video. Cada detalle era nítido en su memoria, salvo el nombre de su primo, que le sonaba cada vez más al suyo propio.

Intentó ignorarlo y siguió con su vida cotidiana. Habló con sus compañeros de clases, realizó sus tareas del día a día y no trató diferente a su madre en lo absoluto. Aún así, repentinamente aparecía la imagen de la chica irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole desear no haberse metido con su primo.

*

¿Sucedió algo, Félix?_ pregunta una de las chicas de su clase.

La atención femenina nunca le hizo falta, estaba al tanto de su atractivo, y su personalidad inaccesible sólo parecía atraer más a las jóvenes cerca suyo.

La mirada preocupada de la chica le resulta molesta. Ella fue tan superficial desde el momento en que se conocieron, que Félix puede apostar a que sus pensamientos son algo como "¿Qué tipo de problema podría molestar a Félix? Él es tan perfecto que los asuntos mundanos nunca lo afectan".

Comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Qué diría aquella chica?

Por sus palabras y gestos, ella parecía tener el tipo de pensamientos más asociados a "¿Es algo en lo que puedo ayudar? Me gustaría compartir su carga, si es que no me considera innecesaria".

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír levemente. Sí, eso sonaba como ella, aunque no entiende el porqué de que lo sepa. Nunca se habían hablado en persona.

Félix deja de sonreír al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella una y otra vez? Aunque lo molestaba, ya no sentía el disgusto de su primera impresión. Y eso le causaba más molestia. ¿Desde cuándo él era una persona que cambiaba de opinión tan fácil? Pero aún, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a preguntarse por que una chica pueda o no pensar en algo relacionado a él?

Nada, son solo pequeñas distracciones_ responde rígidamente antes de concentrarse nuevamente en sus tareas.

Está consciente de que ignora plenamente a la chica, pero no le importa, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo?

*

...sí, se enamoró de ella sin conocerla_ el repentino comentario atrajo la atención de Félix a esa charla.

¿Enserio? Pero sólo habló con ella una vez para preguntarle la dirección de un lugar_ escucha Félix a una sorprendida segunda persona.

Lo sé. Le dije lo mismo, pero sólo me respondió "eso no quita el que me guste". Ese idiota_ imita la primera persona de forma infantil.

Félix comenzó a ensimismarse nuevamente luego de escuchar eso.

¿Qué tiene que él se enamore de alguien sin conocerla? Como sus amigos, deberían entender lo que chico está sintiendo. Si a él le llegaran a decir algo, definitivamente los golpearía, ¿Desde cuándo otras personas pueden interferir en su vida?

Se detuvo abruptamente otra vez, ¿Por qué le importaba lo que a un extra cualquiera le pase? Además, él nunca pasaría por algo parecido, ¿O sí?... Sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a la chica de dos coletas nuevamente y se maldijo por ello.

"¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?" pensaría su estúpido primo, pero él no es Adrien. Y comenzaba a lamentar no ser ignorante con respecto a sus sentimientos. Su único consuelo, es que solo siente atracción, simple y normal atracción.

*

"Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Por favor sal conmigo, Félix".

Bien, eso es todo. Felix saltó prácticamente de su cama y comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza.

Habían pasado seis semanas de aquel viaje. ¿Por qué su atracción no se iba?

Ya no había forma de negarlo. No cuando este sueño no era esa nítida confesión en su cabeza con un nombre distinto, sino un sueño en el que esa linda chica estaba frente suyo, en el patio de su escuela, confesándose a él y únicamente a él.

Qué patético, Félix había caído perdidamente enamorado de una chica con la que ni siquiera había hablado. Peor aún, una chica que estaba enamorada de su estúpido primo, que estaba enamorado de otra persona.

Lo más estúpido es que recién ahora comenzaba a preguntarse cuál sería el nombre de esa chica.

Fin.


End file.
